


losing it over you.

by catradora (iloveyousweetbean)



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [14]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/catradora
Summary: Prompt(s)/Day(s): Damned (17) + Gold (23)





	losing it over you.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s)/Day(s): Damned (17) + Gold (23)

* * *

 

 

“All that glitters isn’t gold, Adora.” Catra purred, her tail flicking around Adora’s outstretched hand.

“I love you, Catra,” Adora whispered and Catra stopped momentarily.

“I know you do.” Catra grinned, “Oh, I know.”

Catra could feel Adora tense up, as if the wait was killing her, to have Catra in her arms. As if she was afraid Catra wasn’t really there.

“Catra,” Adora croaked out, “ _Please_.”

“Adora,” Catra smirked, “ What exactly is it that you want?”

“You.” Adora whined, “I’m damned either way.”

“You’re _absolutely_ **right**.” Catra murmured, as she slowly leaned in, speaking softly and slowly, as Adora leaned in eagerly, their lips meeting each other in a rough, sloppy kiss. Catra swore she wouldn’t lose all control when she finally gave in and kissed Adora, but all those thoughts flew out her head as soon as Adora tugged at her lip gently.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
